Thank You for Killing Me
by Ale-ssana22
Summary: In which The mighty king of Asgard destroyed the whole Jotunheim and he will release the Jotuns only if their prince paid him with life; a given life/ Warning : Boyxboy, Mpreg,Typos/Dialogue focused/ King!Thor x Prince!Loki AU/ Mind to review?


**This is not exactly a fic. IDK what's this i focused on the dialogue. First fic in english so, go slow on me.**

**Presented to my beloved Exlawyinn, here's your Thorki's angst. Enjoy.**

**Ps: Loki's POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You for Killing Me**

_[King! Thor x Prince! Loki ]_

_[Warning : BoyxBoy, Mpreg, Absurdness, Typos]_

_[Happy (safe) reading]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_It was cold, my land was dying._**

"Please, I beg you, Thor. Please forgive my people"

**_I surrendered myself in order to save my people._**

"It's not that cheap,Loki. You must pay"

"What can I pay to you?"

**_It was all because of him, marched all the way from Asgard with his enormous army to claim my land. _**

"Volkstagg!"

"What is it?"

"Answer his dumb question"

**_He was here, not only to claim my land_**

"Umm.. Asgard needs an heir, that's all"

**_I was shocked to death when Volkstagg answered my question. _**

"But why it has to be me? You have your queen didn't you?!"

"If you don't take this offer then I take it as 'yes' to slay them all"

"We need to talk"

**_I had no choice._**

"I gave up the throne, I gave up my heart, I gave up everything else! Is it not enough for you to hurt me?"

"Never enough"

"No, it is enough for me Thor. I get back here, in my homeland so I could be what I truly was, as a frost giant! Not as your doll to play every night!"

"Unfortunately I want my doll back"

"Go find in other realm!"

"No, I want to plant my seed here"

**_He pushed me down just like old time. He did it hard and forceful. I tried to fight him but_**

"I love you, Loki"

**_Those disgusting words_**

"Let..go.. it..hurts.. stop it Thor.."

"Shut up"

**_I wonder what happened in Asgard after my leaving. _**

"Loki your legs bleeding"

"Who do you think will do this to me, Fandral? Won't you give me some mocking laugh?"

"No, seriously are you okay?"

"I'm not your queen anyway so don't bother to feel sorry"

"He will get mad if he lost his child twice"

"Twice?"

"Do not pretend to be innocent Loki"

"Didn't you hear me last night? Didn't you ask my legs while ago?"

"The rumors said it was you, I didn't know anything!"

"Me? It was me for what?!"

"You cast a deadly spell into Queen's jane baby"

**_I cast deadly spell?_**

"Why didn't you replace her, Sif? You want to kill me right?"

"After what you have done to Jane, probably yes"

"You believe that I was the one who killed her unborn baby?"

"Perhaps"

"Who told you this?"

"Him"

**_I knew he wanted me so bad. I got impressed of his trick._**

"I didn't do anything to kill your baby"

"I know"

"So what's with the crazy rumors about me?"

"Never mind"

"No. You planned this. You killed your own child"

"I didn't !"

**_Those deep blue eyes stared me in great anger, he tried to rape me like before but_**

"You feel it? If you rape me it will happen twice."

**_I moved those big hands away from Mjolnir into my bellies. The lion calmed down. For a moment, I saw a really sad face before he buried his face to me._**

"I didn't kill it, our father did"

"Why?"

"He realized that mortals shall never sit in the throne"

"Half mortals"

"He only needs my child, a pure Asgardians. He wanted me to marry sif but I refused"

"Why? Now you will get a half-Asgardians heir from me. Is it okay?"

"You are Asgardians"

"I'm frost giant"

"It doesn't matter as long as there's no mortal's blood running inside of my child"

"But he will know that his grandchild is half frost giant"

"I won't tell him"

"What if somebody else does?"

"I'll kill them"

"When will you quit killing people?"

"Shut up, I got tired answering your dumb question"

**_He locked me up all night, buried his face in my chest. I wonder if he was ready to be a father._**

"Thor"

"Mmmnn?"

"After I give birth to your child, what will you do?"

"Take them to Asgard"

"You want to separate me from them?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I want to protect them from the truth so they will never feel different"

**_That was the most horrible line I ever heard. Once I heard it from Frigga and now I heard it from someone who's going to be my child's father. It hurts, but I had no choice._**

"Thor..! He's collapsed! He's bleeding a lot!"

**_Finally, I gave him what he really wants. He then released all of my people._**

"You give me Twins, Loki. But I won't leave anyone"

**_It was hurt, so painful, and so sad_**

"But Asgard only needs one king"

**_But I had no choice_**

"You're about to die"

**_Since I couldn't bear the pain of giving birth, _**

**_Or the red water that kept flowing out from my body_**

"I have to go back to Asgard now, Loki. Say your last wish"

**_I hope to touch them, but their father looked me out of hatred _**

"Be fair with them"

**_It felt like my heart running out of blood_**

"… and… never favors one of them"

**_Shattered into dust_**

"They both deserved equal love from you… Thor.."

**_Left to die_**

"Good bye Loki"

* * *

_Ever since the day I saw you,_

_ when I first opened my eyes._

_ I knew that you would love me,_

_ through all the friends and the guys._

_ I may have said I hated you,_

_ and never wanted to see you again._

_ But I really didn't mean it,_

_ you were my everything._

_The throne, the crown, the roses_

_I've surrendered them to your bitch_

_So why it has to be me_

_To sacrifice both soul and body?_

_And here my last breath  
given upon your newly born kids_

_Or mine if you shall admit it_

_But I know you were wise enough _

_For not to tell them about me_

_So this is my last speech,_

_Thank you for killing me_

_**\- End - **_

**Mind to review? ****thankyou**

**#Ale**


End file.
